


Protect the Pack

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy halloween, Minor Sombra/Satya/Widowmaker, Minor Violence, Pyromancer!Emily, Vampire!Satya - Freeform, Werewolf!Pharah, Witch!Sombra, vampire!Widowmaker, werewolf!Tracer, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: “Lena,” Fareeha snapped as she skidded into place. “Are you out of your fucking mind?”“No,” Lena snapped back. “I’ll kill these bastards if they lay one single claw on Emily.”Fareeha turned her head toward the other two werewolves there with them. These were likely the same ones that had attacked Lena the year before. She couldn’t exactly blame Lena for being angry with them, especially not now when they’d put two innocent people in danger, but this was a pack fight. Despite it being pretty even odds, two against two, they couldn’t fight both of them and win. Lena wasn’t strong enough for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayWarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/gifts).



> Happy Halloween (or should I say Howl-o-ween).

There was always a quiet sort of calm over these woods, that was part of what Fareeha liked so much about them. Even in the middle of fall when the deer were out in force, and wild turkeys could be found terrorizing anything that got in their way, the woods were still calm. She leaned against the trunk of a great oak tree, taking in the calmness before they would need to move on.

She rubbed her arms the fur there short and soft, ears flicking slightly in the air, tail wrapped around her leg. This was as close as she could get to a fully human form. She guessed that this was what the humans, or some of the vampires around here, meant when they talked to her about ‘furries’. They figured she understood, and she did, nearly biting someone’s finger off when they tried to pet her face. _I am not a furry,_ she had snapped, _I’m a werewolf._

Running around in circles near her, in full wolf form, was her recently acquired sister, Lena. _‘Recently acquired’ makes her sound like a puppy_ , Fareeha chided herself. Lena was adopted into the pack after their rivals had attacked and (possibly by accident) turned her last year.

“Lena, stop,” Fareeha said.

Lena stopped running, even taking the time to change back into her human form (well a form approximating human, Lena liked her ears and tail too much to ever rid herself of them unless necessary). “What’s up, luv?”

“We were supposed to go see your girlfriend, right?” Fareeha asked.

Lena nodded, her wolf ears flicking in the air. “We were. She’s with her teacher. She wanted me to come see her so we could… she didn’t say, actually.”

“So shouldn’t we do that, instead of you chasing your tail?” Fareeha asked.

“You can’t tell me you never chased your tail, luv,” Lena replied.

Fareeha chuckled. “I am not dignifying that with a reply.”

“That means you have,” Lena pointed out, her tail wagging happily at knowing she was right.

Fareeha smiled playfully, her tail wagging slightly too. Though she could accuse Lena of being too childish, she knew the girl was still young, no use being mean to her. They were family after all. “You caught me,” she replied. “You’re a master detective, Lena.”

Lena grinned. “And you’re a—“ she stopped in the middle of her sentence, ears flicking then turned her head and looked in the direction they were supposed to be travelling.

Fareeha stopped and listened as well. Somewhere ahead of them, something—multiple somethings from the sound—was snarling. There was also the sound of running.

“Do you think that’s your mum and her mate?” Lena asked quietly.

Fareeha stepped closer. Ears straining to pick up the tiniest details of the sounds. Hoping that it was just her mom and Reinhardt, but knowing in her heart that they wouldn’t be making that much noise on a hunt. She started to reply but her words were interrupted by a scream before they could even leave her mouth.

“Emily!” Lena cried out, dashing off in wolf form before Fareeha could even say anything.

Fareeha bit her lip and hunched over running after Lena in wolf form as well. This was bad, she could hear the sounds of fighting up ahead. If Emily was cornered, her magic could burn a good chunk of the forest before she was able to regain control of it. Worse still, if Lena got there and had to face off against their rivals, alone.

She put on an extra burst of speed and managed to catch up to Lena, as Lena was standing hackles raised squarely in between two members of their rival pack and Emily and Angela. The rival werewolves were panting pretty hard, and Emily and Angela were on the ground. Angela held her hand over Emily’s arm, softly chanting some kind of spell.

“Lena,” Fareeha snapped as she skidded into place. “Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“No,” Lena snapped back. “I’ll kill these bastards if they lay one single claw on Emily.”

Fareeha turned her head toward the other two werewolves there with them. These were likely the same ones that had attacked Lena the year before. She couldn’t exactly blame Lena for being angry with them, especially not now when they’d put two innocent people in danger, but this was a pack fight. Despite it being pretty even odds, two against two, they couldn’t fight both of them and win. Lena wasn’t strong enough for that.

She weighed the odds in her head. Together, they could take down the bigger of the two, but the little one was faster and wouldn’t let his buddy go down without a fight. A fight they weren’t prepared for.

“Emily,” Lena said. “You should run.”

“Hell no,” Emily snapped. “I’m not a child, Lena. I don’t need to run away from this fight. Let me help you.”

“Emily,” Angela said. “Perhaps it is better to let the werewolves solve the problem on their own.”

“Who’s to say that the rest of their pack isn’t waiting for us to leave?” Emily replied. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Fareeha tilted her ears slightly, seeking out any sound that would tell them where the rest of their pack was. She heard nothing at first, then a low sharp whistling from a maple tree nearby caught all of their attentions. She glanced up at the tree, staring in slight shock as someone seemed to materialize right on its lowest branch.

“Ey, sorry I’m late,” the person said. “Satya asked me to help her fix her coat.”

“Sombra,” Angela snapped. “Get out of the tree and go find help.”

“Ay, it’s like you think I’d ever come here alone,” Sombra replied. “You might be my teacher, but I don’t trust you that much.” She opened up her jacket and two bats flew out from the inside of it, flying off a short distance before materializing Sombra’s two girlfriends in two small little clouds of black smoke.  “I never go anywhere without my vampires.”

The big werewolf in front of Fareeha howled. Off in the not too far distance, three howls responded back. The rest of their pack was moving in. Even with two vampires, and two werewolves, this was not a fight they could win.

Still, Fareeha wouldn’t allow herself to be outmatched by these rivals of hers. They were a danger to the innocent. She couldn’t let them win. It was her duty to protect the others. She licked her lips and then considered the options. Emily wanted to fight, and her magic could be useful. Satya and Amélie were there as well, despite the bad blood between her mom and Amélie (from the time Amélie was drunk and tried to feed on her mom) it would be useful to have her assistance.

“Lena, you and I can do this, but I need you to focus,” Fareeha said.

Lena nodded.

Fareeha tilted her head at the bigger of the two rivals, and then after Lena had nodded turned her head toward Satya and Amélie and tilted her head in the direction of the smaller one. The plan was set. Emily would assist with fire, she was a brilliant girl she’d figure it out quick enough. With nothing more than a quick park she jumped upon the bigger one.

Teeth snapped against fur and flesh. The yucky metallic taste of blood in her mouth let her know she’d hit her mark. Teeth sank into her ear, she yelped in pain. The teeth were torn away, along with a chunk of her ear. _Can’t fail._ She shook it off and leapt at the rival again. Sinking her teeth deep into his throat this time. She ripped her mouth away, taking a good size chunk of his neck with her. She spit out the flesh and blood and other gross stuff.

She turned to the other one but saw him limping away, leaving a trail of blood from a cut on his ribs as he went. His tail and hind quarters were smoking, likely from Emily’s fire spells. He stumbled and fell, laying there on his side. She turned away for a brief moment to lick her own wounds. There were some minor scratches on her back, most likely from his claws.

A soft murmuring drew her attention away from her wounds. She looked up slightly to see Angela knelt beside her.

“Be still, Fareeha,” Angela said quietly. “I will tend to your wounds. You helped me, it is the least I can do to repay you.”

Fareeha nodded. “Would it be easier in my… mostly human form?”

“I do not know how the shift would affect the wounds,” Angela replied. “It is best you maintain your current from if possible.”

“After this is all over,” Fareeha said quietly. “Would you maybe like to have dinner with me?”

Angela hummed for a second, seeming to be completely engaged with her healing spells and not paying any real attention to what Fareeha had asked. A moment later she replied, “I would not mind, but I insist that whatever food we eat must be cooked.”

“Of course,” Fareeha replied.

“The other three members of their pack showed up only for a brief moment,” Angela said quietly. “They left these two to die here.”

Fareeha considered this. That was a terrible thing for a pack to do. They didn’t seem to understand the most basic aspects of pack loyalty. Still, she was glad they wouldn’t have to fight the others now.

She surveyed what remained of their fighting ground. Lena and Emily were sitting side by side, Lena in human form with an arm around Emily. They appeared to be satisfied in existing with one another, despite Lena’s situation. Fareeha watched for only a moment longer as Emily reached a hand up and began playing with Emily’s ears. Some things were better left unseen.

Sombra was holding Satya close, running her fingers through Satya’s hair as Amélie stood guard. Fighting, Fareeha had noticed, was never something Satya liked to be a part of. She preferred the seduction and intrigue of vampirism over the brute force aspects that were sometimes required.

Fareeha surveyed all of this—seeing out of the corner of her eye, her mom and Reinhardt bringing back a deer they had felled—and decided, she couldn’t have a more perfect pack. It was weird, by werewolf standards for sure, half the pack being witches and vampires, but it was a good pack. Unlike their rivals who had abandoned two members to their deaths. This was a pack she would die for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided if there's going to be more chapters, it's going to alternate between Fareeha's pov and Lena's because they're both the main characters, and their ship plots are both important. Anyways, at the time of posting this it's still Halloween where I am (10pm EST).

“Fareeha,” Lena said quietly as she snuggled against Fareeha in their den. “Why don’t we live in a house like Angela and Emily?”

“Because there’s not another house in these woods,” Fareeha replied.

“Couldn’t we build one?” Lena asked. “It wouldn’t have to be very big, our pack only has four members.”

“Our pack is at least nine members,” Fareeha replied.

“Really?” Lena tilted her head and looked over to Ana and Reinhardt asleep a little ways away. “Who?”

“Well there’s you and me,” Fareeha said, “my mom and Reinhardt. There’s also Angela and Emily, and Sombra and her two girlfriends.”

“I thought only werewolves could be part of a werewolf pack,” Lena said.

“I see no reason that that has to be true,” Fareeha said. “Lena, wouldn’t you want your girlfriend to be part of our pack?  _Without_  having to turn her?”

"Well when you put it that way," Lena said, "I would. She can be in our pack without being a werewolf. Oh! Is that why Angela's part of the pack? Because she's  _your_  girlfriend?"

Fareeha started to argue with that, she and Angela weren't dating. She'd be lying if she said she didn't wish they were though. "Angela doesn't have anyone else, no family. She needs us, we can help her. That's why she's a part of our pack."

"Are you sure it's not because she's your girlfriend?" Lena asked. "You two had a date after all."

"We had dinner together," Fareeha corrected. "It wasn't a date."

"Was too," Lena argued. 

"Go to sleep," Ana whined from her spot. "Do I have to separate you two?"

"Please don't," Lena whined back. "It's cold out there."

"Then go to sleep," Ana replied. "I will separate you two if you don't stop talking."

Fareeha put her head on Lena's shoulder gently as Lena curled up closer to her. "I'll keep you warm, Lena."

Lena snuggled up against Fareeha and closed her eyes. This was one of the best parts about being a werewolf, in Lena's opinion. Being able to snuggle up with her adoptive sister for warmth and no one telling her it was weird to still cuddle her sister when they were both adults. 

When morning came, Lena wiggled herself out from under Fareeha's body carefully. Her sister hadn't been lying about keeping her warm, but Emily had promised to make her something really good for breakfast, chicken if she had heard correctly. Honestly the thing Lena missed most about being human was eating fish whenever she wanted. It was hard to find fish in these woods, the creek was too shallow and the spring too cold. She wished that Emily was going to make her fish, but she couldn't argue with chicken, that was also hard to find around here. 

She stepped out of the den without a word to any of the others, who were all still asleep. She started walking toward where she needed to go. This would be fine, she knew, they wouldn't want to be woken up. She could deal with herself on her own. It shouldn't be very difficult, she just had to make it to Angela an Emily's house. She knew the way well, traveling it nearly every day to make sure her girlfriend was okay. Emily would be expecting her soon. 

"Hey."

Lena stopped and looked around slightly. There shouldn't be anyone talking to her. No one ever came out this early. 

"You're Lena right? The Amari's new brat?"

"I'm Lena," she replied. "I'm not a brat."

"You've yet to prove that to me."

"I don't even know who... or where... you are," she stated. 

"That's because you never look up."

Lena tilted her head up at the trees nearby, wondering who would be in a tree this early in the morning. She spotted a bat hanging upside down on one of the branches of the tree to her left. The bat was staring at her with yellowish eyes, occassionally preening it's bluish-purple fur. 

"Now you're getting the picture," the bat said. "Are you sure you don't know who I am?"

"You're Amelie," Lena replied. "One of Sombra's girlfriends."

"I see that you're not completely stupid about these woods," Amelie said. "You've got at least some brain. Now, do you understand what I am?"

"A vampire," Lena said. "You're a vampire."

"I am," Amelie replied. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're bullying me for some reason," Lena replied. "If you don't have anything good to say to me, I'm leaving." She started to walk away but before she got very far, Amelie flew down from the tree and assumed her not-bat form in front of Lena. Lena stared up at her challengingly then said, "You're prettier than I was expecting, that's not fair."

Amelie smiled slightly. "You're a nice looking wolf, but let me see if you're a nice looking person too," she said, her tone gentle almost hypnotic. 

"I have somewhere to be," Lena replied. 

"Surely, you can still get there in your human form, your legs still work in that form, don't they?" Amelie replied.

Lena started to argue that she was much faster in her wolf form, but for some reason that sounded wrong to her head. "I guess I can," she said. She stretched her front legs out in front of her then popped up onto her hind legs, before letting her wolf form fall away quickly. The first few times she'd done the shift it had hurt, but Fareeha had showed her how to get used to it. 

"Ahh, see, that wasn't so difficult was it, cherie," Amelie said quietly as she stepped closer to Lena. "You're quite pretty as a human. The ears and tail are a nice touch too." She leaned over and whispered in Lena's ear, "Furry."

"Hey," Lena replied. "I might be a furry but at least I don't have tattoos of spider webs."

"What is wrong with spider webs?" Amelie replied.

"Yours don't even have any spiders."

Amelie frowned slightly as she took another step forward and drew her fingers along Lena's neck gently. "You would look good with something on your neck."

Lena shivered slightly, finding herself unable to move, unable to tell Amelie to leave her alone, unable to say anything to stop the hand on her neck.  _What a time to be too gay to function._ She barely registered the footsteps on the path ahead of her. Barely registered the feeling of Amelie's breath on her neck, until she heard Emily's voice and that snapped her back to reality. 

"Sombra, I swear to Angela's little demon friend," Emily snapped, "only I am allowed to bite Lena. Tell your girlfriend to back off or I'm gonna punch her right in the face."

"Amor, this is why the Amari's don't like you," Sombra's voice said. "Stop trying to feed off them just because they happen to live in the same woods as us."

Amelie straightened herself up then, as Lena pushed her away. 

"What is wrong with you?" Lena asked. "Like, you're scary, and pretty. How can both of those things be true at the same time?"

Emily walked over and put her hand on Lena's shoulder. "It's their charm, Lena. A type of magic that vampires use to ensnare their victims."

"No, like," Lena stammered, "look at her, she's fucking gorgeous."

"Aw, cherie, should you really be saying that to your girlfriend?" Amelie replied. 

"No, I agree," Emily said. "You're beautiful. But I still swear if you ever lay one finger on my girlfriend again, or try to feed off her, I'll punch you in the face so hard it breaks your fangs."

"Fiesty," Amelie said. "I like that. Sombra, have you considered making her one of our girlfriends? I would not object."

Sombra sighed. "Just because I am polyamorous does not mean I want to date every girl in this forest." She walked over and put a hand on Amelie's arm. 

"But you do want to date every girl in this forest," Satya's voice sounded from inside Sombra's coat. Then her voice continued when Sombra reached for her zipper, "Don't let me out of here, I like it it's dark and warm."

 "What makes you think I want to date every girl in the forest?" Sombra asked. 

"You said you thought Amelie would look cute bent over and at Lena's mercy," Satya stated.

"Satya!" Sombra gasped as Lena started laughing. "That's not something you should just say like that."

"But it is what you said," Satya argued.

"Well yes but--"

"If you said it, why shouldn't I repeat it?"

Lena chose then to ignore the argument going on between Sombra and Satya. "Amelie," Lena said. "I appreciate you complimenting my girlfriend, but she's _mine._ You can't have her."

"Aww," Emily said. "I love when you're protective of me." Emily tugged Lena into a fierce hug then. 

"You promised me chicken," Lena whispered in Emily's ear. "For breakfast? I'm hungry."

"About that," Emily said. "I want you to come to Angela's house, she wants you to help her think of a way to ask Fareeha on a date."

"Will there be food?" Lena replied.

"Yes."

"I'll do it," Lena replied. 

"It's rude to hold a conversation with another present while excluding them from said conversation," Amelie said. "Will you ask the witch to stop putting lilies in her perfume? Satya likes being around the witch but she is allergic to the lilies in her perfume."

"Will you not try to feed off my girlfriend again?" Emily asked in reply.

"I won't try to feed on her again, though I make no promises about not trying to seduce her again," Amelie said. "Only you are allowed to bite Lena, as you said. Ahh, but that begs an interesting question, are you the only one allowed to suck on Lena as well?"

"I uhh--" Emily tried to stammer out some kind of reply to that but she was blushing too hard.

"It's alright, luv," Lena said. "I don't think I'll let anyone else touch me but you."

Emily blushed harder, though she nodded at Lena's words. "We should go now, Angela is waiting."

"Yeah," Lena said. "We should. 'Bye Amelie. Talk to you some other time, preferably with less insulting me."

"We shall see," Amelie replied, as Lena and Emily started to walk off together. 

Lena didn't bother to look back at Sombra and her girlfriends as she and Emily left that little part of the trail to continue on to Angela's house. "Does Angela really want me to help her figure out how to ask Fareeha on a date?" 

"Yes, actually," Emily replied. "Believe me, I was surprised too."


End file.
